


Obsession

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Murder, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael was staring at him, confused.</p><p>"Gavin, how did you find out where I live? What are you doing here?"</p><p>He smiled strangely, setting the bag on the table and taking off his coat.</p><p>"Just thought I'd pop by for a while."</p><p>"You gotta go, I'm expecting someone."</p><p>"Oh, him? It's alright my dear Michael, I took care of him for you."</p><p>"...Took... care of him?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

It was all innocent at the start. A simple introduction by a mutual friend. A handshake, a flirty smile. An exchanging of names.

"Gavin."

"Michael."

They went home together that night, having sex till the sun came up and then some, Michael eventually leaving despite Gavin's best efforts to have him stay. They exchanged numbers. They did it again a few days later, and then again. A slow friends with benefits sort of set up, always Michael coming over to Gavin's, so he could leave when he chose to. He sort of doubted that if he let Gavin go over his, the man would ever leave at all. 

It was fun, a good way to spend time, seemingly safer than picking up some stranger at the bar whenever he wanted to have sex. Plus Gavin was surprisingly available whenever Michael seemed to call. As though he just waited by the phone for his call. Michael didn't really care, why should he? They had a good thing going. 

Or it seemed good. For a while. Gavin started being a bit less willing to have Michael leave, locking the doors from the inside and hiding the key, making a joke of it when the other tried to go. Hiding his clothes and giving them back one by one, an article of clothing for each hour more they spent together. One time he cuffed Michael to the bed, feigning kinkiness. It was all good and fun until the sex was over and Gavin seemed far too reluctant to uncuff him. 

"I'm not sure where the keys went, actually." 

His smile was sheepish and fake, even going through the motions of looking through the heap of clothing they'd tossed to the wayside earlier while Michael screamed and shouted at him to unlock the cuffs. After a while Gavin got tired of the yelling, stuffing a gag in his mouth and just sitting there, admiring the angry flush that covered Michael's face as he continued to yell though muffled. His hands roamed the sweat-sticky body, squeezing and groping at his favorite spots. 

In all, he kept Michael tied like that for a good five hours or so, even making the man piss in a cup when he argued to be untied to use the bathroom. When he was finally released, Michael punched him, once in the face and once in the stomach, getting dressed immediately and rushing out of the apartment. Gavin couldn't contact him for a week after that. At least the photos he'd taken when Michael fell asleep for a little while could keep him company.

The next time they met was another party a week later, Michael tried to book it as soon as he saw him but Gavin caught up to him at his car. They argued and Gavin apologized profusely, Michael finally accepting it with the condition that if Gavin ever tried it again, he'd cut off all their contact forever. They go home together that night, have sex, and leave on friendly terms once more.

Everything is okay again. Until it's not. And that is a few weeks later, when Gavin sees Michael out at a bar, being chatted up by a handsome blond. He's skinny and a little short but cute enough to get Michael's attention. Gavin watched the whole night, quietly seething when they leave together and go to an apartment. Even more so when he sees the other guy leave. This guy went to Michael's apartment. Gavin never got to.

So he followed him. This stupid blond idiot that for some reason Michael let fuck him, let in his apartment when he wouldn't let Gavin. All the way to his apartment, which Gavin took note of. Then he left, after all, he couldn't take care of the problem without any tools. The next day though, when the man came home, he had a surprise waiting for him.

In his bedroom, in the closet. Gavin was waiting, using the most opportune moment to burst out and strike him in the back of the head. He went down easily. When he woke up a little while later, he was confused to feel his arms outstretched, groaning only to find himself muffled. With blurry eyes he looked and saw his hands were tied to the bedposts, his feet in the same predicament below. He looked to the figure standing to his left, confusion and panic starting to set in. 

Gavin smiled at him kindly, as though he wasn't toying with a butcher's knife as he stared at him.

"No hard feelings, eh? You just picked the wrong man to pick up, is all. Maybe next time you should be more careful who you take to bed. Well... you won't be getting a next time, so I guess it doesn't matter all that much."

A little laugh, before his face flared with anger, thrusting the knife into the man's stomach slowly, the man's gurgling cry muffled by the gag in his mouth. Gavin smiled, pleased, pulling it out and gently patting it against the man's cheek, leaving a bloody mark. 

"Sorry mate, you're not going that quickly. As though I could let someone who touched my Michael die quick and easy." 

\---

Michael had to admit, he was a little surprised to be getting a text from his most recent lover so soon. The name John flashed on his phone, the text reading: 'You up for a second round tonight?'

He smiled, happy to have such a pleasant response from someone other than Gavin. He'd forgotten how nice it was to be with someone who wasn't so... possessive, for lack of a better term.

'Sure. Your place or mine?'

He responded, getting up and grabbing himself a soda before sitting back at his laptop, phone buzzing with a reply.

'Yours, definitely yours. I'll be there at 8.'

Michael didn't need to respond, the time would be fine. So he just slipped the phone back in his pocket, surfing the web for a while before deciding to clean up a bit. 

\---

When there was a knock at the door, Michael was up and at it almost instantly, opening without even so much as a peek through the peephole. But standing outside was not John, but in fact Gavin, who he didn't think even knew what street he lived on let alone his apartment number. He took a step back in shock, Gavin taking the chance to walk inside. He had a brown bag with him, the contents hidden away.

"I can't believe you've never had me over before, Michael. Your place is lovely."

Michael was staring at him, confused.

"Gavin, how did you find out where I live? What are you doing here?"

He smiled strangely, setting the bag on the table and taking off his coat.

"Just thought I'd pop by for a while."

"You gotta go, I'm expecting someone."

"Oh, him? It's alright my dear Michael, I took care of him for you."

"...Took... care of him?"

His heart was starting to race, a hand slowly slipping into his pocket and then freezing as he realized his phone wasn't there. It was on the charger in his bedroom, he had nothing.

"That reminds me! I brought you a present."

Gavin was grinning, dipping a hand into his bag and pulling something out. Michael screamed at the sight, backing away until he hit a wall and lost his footing, sliding down till his ass hit the floorboards. Gavin was holding John's head, pulled up by the hair, his eyes rolled back and his features in a permanent state of agony. Bits of flesh dangled from the rough cut at what once was his throat, a bit of blood still dripping out and staining the wooden floors. Michael retched, covering his mouth and trying to get himself to his feet, his legs had given out. 

"It's really a shame, isn't it? He seemed like a nice guy, but he... touched you."

His voice was filled with disgust at the word touch, letting the head drop to the floor, the two connecting making a disgusting splat sound. Michael pressed himself back against the wall as much as he could, whimpering and tearing up a bit, terrified. Gavin walked over, leaning down and looking him right in the eye.

"You won't touch another man again, right Michael? I can't promise I'd take it as well as I did with him. I might get mad at you too. You won't make me mad, right Michael?"

The crying man shook his head frantically, never breaking the heated stare between them.

"I-I won't I won't, I swear, oh god Gavin please don't hurt me." 

"Of course I won't, you're my precious Michael. I'll just have to keep you by my side, to make sure you stay true."

He smiled, it was sickeningly sweet, and held out a hand. Michael reluctantly took it and was helped to his feet. A glance at the head on his floor made him retch again, running to the bathroom and throwing up his lunch, Gavin watching in the doorway.

"When you're done let's go out to eat. Then we need to pack, let's go somewhere new. Somewhere with just us. Alright?"

His last word was low and sharp, staring harshly at Michael. This was his last chance to say no, get out of it, maybe fight it. But he was in the bathroom, head halfway in the bowl, no weapon in sight. And a look at Gavin showed the man had taken a chance to grab a knife, as though he was just waiting for Michael to try and reject him. The curly-haired man wiped his mouth and sat back, thinking for a moment before deciding his fate.

"Alright."


End file.
